


Compliment your Seeker

by StarscreamSimp



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, compliments, robot smooches, stupid sexy starscream, teddy bear megatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscreamSimp/pseuds/StarscreamSimp
Summary: A sexy Air Commander approving your plans without any sarcasm? It deserves a reward.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Compliment your Seeker

Starscream dangled his legs precariously over the edge of the chair- of which he sat himself sideways on. One arm rested on the side of the chair horizontally, the other he used to hold up a pen to his intake, his dentae chewing on it distractedly.

“Hmpph.” The Air Commander hummed, intently reading the data pad sat in front of him on the table.

Megatron raised an optic, intrigued. His Second had not argued once since entering the Command Centre. Not only that, but he was rather attentive on the subject content.

“Well, Starscream?” The Warlord asked curiously- without a twinge of hate or sarcasm to the voice.

“Well my Liege,” began the seeker, “This plan does sound rather appealing.” He looked up from the datapad, optics surveying the brutish grey mech in front of him.

“Of course, since I was behind most of the planning-“

“Enough.” Megatron cut off his Second at the first hint of gloating, denying the pleasure to the red mech.

Starscream pouted again, giving his leader a slight frown. He still sat there, slung sideways across the chair. Megatron continued staring, his spark twisting.

His Second looked particularly attractive when he was slung over so casually- his attention focused on the idea of Autobot desecration. Megatron noted the way his pedes crossed over one another; his slender legs reflecting the tinted lights the Nemesis had to offer. His optics moved up, eyeing his wide hips, before slimming to his waist. He noted the golden cockpit, up to his neckline and his pretty little face-

Frag.

Starscream was staring back.

He caught him staring.

Starscream held back a blush, grinning devilishly.

“What’s wrong, Lord Megatron?” Starscream teased. “Distracted?”

Frag it. Starscream knew he was an attractive mech- Seekers in general were known for their gorgeous and lithe figures.

Megatron cleared his vocalizer.

“What can I say? I give credit where it is due.”

“That’s a slagging lie!” Starscream stammered, quickly lifting himself up, swinging his pedes down as he huffed over to the throne by which his leader sat.

“After all I do, you couldn’t so much as praise me for everything I do!” He pointed a finger right at Megatron’s chassis, his other hand sitting on his wide, sexy hips-

“You don’t deserve praise.” The Warlord growled, standing up now, towering over the seeker in front of him. Even when Starscream leaned on the tips of his pedes, he still wasn’t tall enough to reach Megatron’s helm.

His usual screeches were deafened to Megatron’s audials as he just stared into the face of his Second.

“HELLO!” Starscream cried out, “Are you **_listening_** to me! HELLO!”

He waved his arms, his wings twitching seductively-

“LET GO!” The piercing sound had caused Megatron to stumble back, not realizing he had put a servo on the sultry white wing presented in front of him.

Megatron visibly blushed as his faceplates heated up.

“I-I’m sorry.” He ushered out, embarrassed.

Starscream just looked dumbfounded.

“You. Wing, touched? What. Apologized?” He flailed his arms around in confusion, processor unable to comprehend the events that had just unfolded.

Starscream’s wings fluttered, his spark sputtering and his faceplates heating as he realized what had happened. His mouth slightly drooped, the Air Commander jumped closer to his leader.

“Thank you, Starscream.” A large servo came to cup the bottom of Starscream’s chin, lifting his helm up slightly to look at him, optic to optic. The seeker’s glowed a soft crimson, intently focused on his leader, widened with surprise. His fans audibly hitched as heat soared through his system.

Megatron leaned over, breaking the eye contact as he whispered into Starscream’s audials;

“You are quite needed in this army.” His voice was soft and endearing, “My Second..” Megatron drew out, with a wicked smile donning on his faceplates.

Starscream, flustered as can be, looked up at his Leader with the same type of gaze Megatron received while recruiting the Vosian prince.

He took that as an invitation.

In a quick movement, Megatron swooped down and lifted up his Second, his servos hooked under his arms as Starscream’s legs moved around the broadness of Megatron’s back, barely able to hook around his leader for added security.

The grey mech clumsily secured the seeker with one arm around his back, carefully avoiding the sensitive wing clasps. His other hand moving to the back of Starscream’s helm. For a brief moment, they looked at one another.

Megatron leaned in again- although not to whisper this time. Lifting his Second up a bit higher to avoid arching his neck uncomfortably, he snatched a soft kiss from his seeker.

Starscream wanted to desperately claw his way to freedom, to yell and kick. But he liked this. He hated it but he loved the attention. His spark drew him closer, tilting his helm to force their lips closer, his glossa forcing its way unto his Leader with a moan.

Megatron moved his hands down, no longer supporting his helm, the black and scarred servos found themselves massaging the wings of the seeker, fluttering in response to his touches. His other hand swerved down to his aft, squeezing it with vigor as he used it for additional support. A squeal escaped the parted lips as they broke the kiss briefly, Starscream licking his lips.

“Say it again.” He cooed, batting his optics in a sultry face.

Megatron sighed.

_Needy seeker._

Megatron moved forward towards his throne, whispering soft nothings into his Second’s audials as he sat down, bringing the red, lithe mech in front of him to sit on his lap.

“My gorgeous seeker.” He breathed, observing the beautiful picture in front of him.

“More…” he purred happily, wings flickering with a burning desire.

Megatron obliged, both servos moving to pinch his wingtips, eliciting a surprised moan from the Air Commander. His subordinate writhing from his touches made Megatron’s systems nearly overheat.

“My perfect Second-in-Command…” he purred, “Commander of the Seekers.” He pressed soft kisses into Starscream’s wings, murmuring softly between them.

“Prince of Vos.. Air Commander.. Mine..”

He paused to look at the red seeker.

Starscream’s spark fluttered, he had been recording this moment for future replays but in the moment, he was just completely dazed- infatuated and just, happy.

“Y-you mean it?” He asked innocently, leaning up on his knees upon the brute’s thighs, coming to optic level to stare at his leader, judging his truthfulness.

Megatron recognized that innocence, from his first time meeting the Prince of Vos.

“Yes. Every part.” He replied, gracefully lifting up one of Starscream’s servos, both of which were planted on his shoulder plating. He brought it up to his face, planting a kiss on it. His other hand absently petting his wings.

He pushed Starscream closer towards his chassis, until the light seeker fully lay against his, his helm pressed on the Decepticon symbol of the Leader’s chest. He closed his optics, his servos hooked into seams around his sides.

“Thanks.” He mumbled softly, closing his optics.

Starscream felt a soft kiss planted on the top of his helm. He felt safe.

And needed.

**Author's Note:**

> totally self indulgent fluff dont mind me


End file.
